Alyce Sinner
Alyce Sinner was formerly the protege of Jeremiah Arkham, but is now Director of Arkham. She claims to be the only survivor of a cult suicide, but in reality, she murdered her parents and her fellow cult members. Sinner wears hair ribbons to represent the 7 Deadly Sins. History ''Arkham Reborn'' In Arkham Reborn #1, Alyce Sinner and Jeremiah Arkham imagines the new Asylum being a place where the insane can be rehabilitated or at least sheltered from the outside world. Yet, Alyce is up to something with Black Mask. Meanwhile, they get introduced to a new psycho called the Raggedy Man. Raggedy Man is a guy who apparently killed little children with a can opener and made a suit out of their clothes. Like many Gotham villains, he's creepy and disturbed. It is time to initiate the Amadeus Code. Dr. Jeremiah Arkham visits the special wing of the asylum where three of his greatest successes live. His subjects are No-Face, Mirror Man, and Hamburger Lady. They tell him that something is wrong. Elsewhere, the Raggedy Man is sleeping when is bed is moved into a big cavern where he confronts images from his past. In Arkham Reborn #2, problems continue at the new Arkham Asylum. In the beginning someone poisons Clayface's food causing him to spew toxic waste vomit all over his cell. The Raggedy Man is completely missing as in he is still inside the Asylum, but they cannot find him. Arkham's new assistant, Alyce, is behind all of this. She's the one messing with the prisoners while seducing Black Mask. In Arkham Reborn #3, Batman subduing the riot at Arkham Asylum. He goes against Clayface, Mr. Freeze, and Killer Croc. After the order is restored, Batman unravels the plot by Alyce Sinner against Arkham. After being dispatched Alyce comes out announcing, she found Raggedy Man's body in the Asylum. After being missing for four days, his sudden reappearance is a mystery, one that Batman intends to solve. So while looking over the blueprints he finds out that there is a hidden underground section of the asylum, one that Jeremiah had no idea about, as well as various encrypted tech related items, and a crude attempt to cover tracks. All of this leads back to Alyce, and her history. When confronted on this, she confesses to her true history, and then attempts to take out Jeremiah to get the rest of what she wanted from Black Mask. She becomes a patient during the meantime crisis. Another inmate by the name of Jester goes in front of Jeremiah and says he is the evil twin of Joker. While Dr. Jeremiah Arkham is back in control of the Asylum, the Jester is in control of the doctor. ''Batman'' Batman #697 starts with Devil's Square basically blowing up, and Black Mask realizes that he is going to have to leave and as a result he begins to flee. Meanwhile out in Devil's Square are the Batman Family, making a way for Dick Grayson to get through the square to confront the Black Mask. He believes he knows who he is. As Batman continues to fight his way through, the doctors who were working with Black Mask are attempting to flee, but are stopped by Batman, and in some ways, The Reaper . When Batman does finally catch up with Black Mask, there is a fight and Jeremiah Arkham is revealed to be Black Mask. Batman #699 starts back at Arkham Asylum. Alyce Sinner is talking to Gordon about Blackspell being troubled. But the question comes up if he really is a serial killer, and though he’ll stand trial for the murders, something is still suspicious, especially thanks to some torture related wounds found on Blackspell. Batman, looking through Riddler’s vacated office, laments on whether or not the Riddler actually ever went straight. There had been a cash out of $10 million from Blackspell’s account, and Riddler is nowhere to be found. In the office, Batman finds an image of himself dead, with a chalk outline around him. He states that the next time he sees the Riddler, he’ll have a lot to answer for. Batman #706 begins when Dick travels to Arkham where he interrogates Reaper, who is under heavy sedation, on top of him being nuts to begin with. Alyce Sinner allows Dick to do whatever he wants, since Reaper betrayed her by giving Batman info about Black Mask. The only usable bit he gets out of Reaper is “find the chinese butcher… you do that, you can save us all.” Elsewhere, I-Ching leaves a healing peacock to go after Sensei and save her brother. Dick continues his hunt to go find the person who was chasing Reaper: Kitrina Falcone, also known as Catgirl. He finds her training in Selina Kyle's house, and with Selina hesitantly backing him up, Kitrina decides to spill the beans, and lead Dick to the building where she found Reaper. One of the shops in the streets below is a butcher shop, where I-Ching had already busted the door in. Inside, Dick finds I-Ching’s glasses, and before he knows it, is ambushed by Sensei. ''Detective Comics'' Detective Comics #864 starts with a man is in the streets of Gotham with a gun to a woman’s head, surrounded by police. The man demands that Batman comes, and when he finally does show up he easily apprehends the man. The man says he desperately needs to see the Black Mask in Arkham, which is out of the question for Batman. The man says if he doesn’t get to see the Black Mask, then the Black Mask will kill again. Batman asks who Black Mask will kill and the man rips open his shirt to reveal an explosive device that has been surgically attached to his chest. A flashback to the Black Mask watching Hugo Strange finish up operating on the man. Turns out, he’s a financier named Conrad LeBlanc. Black Mask asks him to move around some money for him, and if he doesn’t do this or tries to have the bomb removed or disabled, it will explode. If LeBlanc plays along, he’ll get a code to deactivate the bomb, and any surgeon can then remove it easily. LeBlanc still wishes to go see Black Mask, but Batman volunteers himself. At Arkham Asylum, Batman is with Alyce Sinner and the security guard Aaron Cash watching over Dr. Arkham, who seems to have come into a position of power over the patients at the asylum. Sinner states Dr. Arkham doesn’t even remember himself to be the Black Mask, and that he is schizophrenic. Batman asks Sinner’s help in helping him try to get to Dr. Arkham, to which she agrees. Batman walks into the room with Dr. Arkham on his knees, covered in blood, looking at his hands. Arkham pleads with Batman, “Batman? You were watching me. You let me do this. Why?! Why didn’t you stop me?!” Detective Comics #865 ''starts with a hospitalized Batman explaining to Alyce and Aaron that the compound was the same compound the Black Mask used to make his false face slaves. Arkham most likely didn’t know it was in there, and it poisoned him slowly over time. Batman gives Dr. Arkham a dose of the anti-toxin, and asks him if he remembers anything, now that the poison is out of his system. Dr. Arkham does, and begins to recount the story. As Batman is leaving, Alyce accompanies him out of the asylum. Batman says he doesn’t trust Dr. Arkham, but Alyce assures him that he’ll be watched, after all the Gotham Shield Committee elected her head of the Asylum. Angered, Batman goes to question Gordon, who says he voted against it, and was out ruled. Batman asks how it could happen since she was a murderer, Gordon responds with that there was no proof to Batman’s claims. They both agree to keep an eye on her. Back at the Asylum, Alyce tells Dr. Arkham she knows that the code he gave them was really the detination code, and Arkham laments that the man was a nasty, greedy man. As Alyce leaves, she informs him that Victor Zsasz is in the asylum, and will be placed in the cell next to him. In the hall, Alyce unlocks Zsasz’s cell, and walks away. Zsasz finds his way into Dr. Arkham’s cell and approaches him with a blade. Batman quickly rushes to the scene and asks if it is a hostage situation. Aaron tells him that it is not; Zsasz has promised to kill Arkham, given the chance. Batman bursts in to find Zsasz screaming in pain, with Arkham holding the blade. Arkham made good on Zsasz’s threat to him. Arkham went a little further, and carved his initials into Zsasz’s eyelid. Alyce puts Arkham into solitary confinement, as he laments to himself that she was testing him… Testing him to see if he was the wuss Arkham she hated, or the Black Mask man she loved. Alyce approaches Arkham, they embrace, and kiss. They look into the mirror, and instead of Arkham looking back, it is the Black Mask. ''Action Comics In Action Comics #864 Sinner makes only a small appearance when Lex Luthor breaks Joker out of Arkham Asylum. Alyce Sinner protested by asking what authority he had, but she took it back after Lex's persuasion. Both him and Joker were in his car going to Metropolis in an attempt to kill Superman. ''Gotham City Sirens'' In Gotham City Sirens #20, when Harley Quinn was breaking into Arkham to get Joker killed, she had to go past Alyce. Alyce Sinner is the only person who can turn off the Inmate Debilitation System with a remote. This is where the flower comes in. You see, Miss Sinner was originally hired when Harley had her job. Sinner was born into a cult and commits their greatest sin, falling in love. Before they were caught, her man gave her a flower. She ended up giving everyone the fun punch, and leaving her flower there. Of course, Harley’s flower has a mild version of the Joker venom. In Gotham City Sirens #21, Alyce Sinner is still seen occupied by the Joker item Harley had used. Harley made her way past Cash, sees Joker, and reunites with him. Poison Ivy was to late to stop her, since Selina Kyle left her after a verbal tussle. In Gotham City Sirens #23, Alyce Sinner is seen on the scene when Joker and Harley are taking over Arkham, and villains are taking sides. Jeremiah Arkham and Alyce Sinner has a group of inmates with guns, trying to beat Joker. Yet Harley subdues them by stealing the remote. However, Poison Ivy stopped Joker, while Alyce and Jeremiah watched Ivy. ''Titans'' In Titans (Vol.2) #30, Alyce Sinner is seen when all of the villains of Arkham Asylum break out and have taken over, and Deathstroke's team of misfits is fighting for their lives against Gotham City's most dangerous lunatics. All of the time against some of the super-villains were easily defeated, since Arsenal, Batman, and Deathstroke fought together and won. Yet, as assassins, they escaped before Batman nabs them. Category:Villains Category:Arkham Asylum Staff Category:Arkham Asylum patients